


Incriminate

by stitchar



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, bumblebee is goldbug, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had dreams. They had potential. They had family. They had each other. It's funny how they were betrayed by the ones they called "good" people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Herzspalter's post about TFA being a dark show. This story was kind of rushed, but this detail was only clear in my mind as I typed it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Herzspalter! -zooms away-

_They had potential. They had dreams. They had families. They had each other._

_Funny, how they were betrayed by the ones they considered "good" people._

_-.-_

Mass was lighter from where he stood, he noted that the planet's gravity was much lighter than the ones he had been stranded in. He guessed it had something to do with how small the organics were, surely any large organics like the ones from the Arachnic Planet could not survive with the strong gravity.

He guessed this was probably the reason why he can run much faster than those Autotroopers who were out of constant shape. Well, ninja training was partially it, but does he even care?

He doesn't, he sighed as he slipped around the dark corner of a monotonous color building (silver blue-quite an optic-sore), leading a false trail to the Autotroopers. Really, this chase was getting out of hand.

"Goldbug." The ninja radioed as he scaled up the building, using cracks and hanging ledges as his stepping-stone, "Are you there? Goldbug."

_"Goldbug here."_  Yawned the other end,  _"What, Prowl? You got caught yourself in a predicament again?"_

"No," he answered, as he quickly hid himself with hologram to see if any Autotroopers were there, "but I do need few of them gone."

_"Ugh."_  Goldbug bemoaned,  _"Joy. More of my Stingers are going to be wasted by those grunts again. Fine, lead them to my position so I can dispose of them."_

"You are really obsessed with those arrows." Prowl commented as he looked over the building he was hiding on. At least 26 Autotroopers were there, searching for him.

Scrap, and he was enjoying his life.

_"It's not **that**  easy making them, Prowl."_ Goldbug stressed,  _"I need to conserve them for special reasons, and besides it's a gift from our Leader and I'm not going to waste my arrows on some petty grunts. Now move your aft over to my place or I will stab my Stingers at you."_

"I'd rather not." Prowl replied coolly, as he jumped down from his hiding spot, attracting the Autotroopers, "Keep those poisonous arrows away from me and I will be at your location. The usual?"

_"Ya bet."_  Was the only answer he needed.

Taking a first five second ahead of the Autotroopers, he took quick turns and dodging any obstacles that would slow them down. Then he waited when he couldn't see them, only to run off when they saw the glimpse of him.

He had nothing against them; they were doing their job and he was leading them to their rain of death. He may felt guilty tricking them into their death trap, but it was necessary for their survival and mission.

It was nothing personal.

He rounded around the corner of an alleyway, hidden away from the public view and far from the Elite's optics. It's a perfect place to dispose any annoyance that would hinder their missions and plans. This place is personally Goldbug's playground, with many death traps around the abandoned building.

It won't be too long until Goldbug had made his first shot.

Prowl quickly and swiftly dodged any triggers that were set around the buildings. Any wrong move from his side would surely bring an end of his life. He shivered as he dodged the last trap and climbed up the building. For a Minibot, Goldbug is quite obsessed with traps.

He heard a whistle and a sound of clean shot that echoed through the abandoned death trap. Chaos was absolutely astounding when he saw Autotroopers panicking over an already dead comrade, gold and black arrow struck directly on its greying helm.

This triggered the death trap, and Prowl saw nothing, but blood shed as each traps that were hidden from their view exploded in their face.

"Exploded" was pretty much an understatement. Sliced is much more fitting, he guessed.

He'll have to thank Goldbug for making various silent traps. Bombs were too loud and would probably catch more Elite's attention, which is something they don't want.

Ugh, the screaming just won't stop it seems.

"Enjoying the show?" Goldbug quipped as he walked up to him, "I'd never thought you'd bring the whole troop. When you say few, I thought about five or six, not fifty of them."

"I may have attracted too many of them." Prowl replied as he keenly looked over the ever growing dead, "One alive at One O'clock."

Goldbug swiftly finished the survivor that was crawling away, finishing its life abruptly, an arrow sticking out from where the spark was. Prowl looked over the now dead troops, checking over if there's no one missing.

"I'm still not over the fact that the traps you have made is only sensitive when you make a first shot."

Goldbug snorted, taking out a small remote that controls the traps and turning it off, "You never asked."

"It never crossed our mind." Prowl helpfully inputted as he and Goldbug climbed down the building. Goldbug walked over to the piles of dead and fished out his arrows as Prowl checked over every dead to see if there's no fake dead lounging around.

"You can blame Sentinel for that." He huffed as he checked over his two arrows, "He's pretty biased about everything I did anyways. At least Bulkhead didn't suffer from Sentinel's abuse during our stay at Earth."

"You have a strong spark." Prowl hummed as he followed Goldbug, who was done stashing away his arrows and climbing up the building again, "Averting his focus on you more than Bulkhead. No others can do what you did."

"Bulkhead may be strong." Goldbug sighed, opening his compartment storage, in search for something, "But he's really fragile when it comes to verbal abuse-ah, here we go."

Goldbug whipped out a small disk, typing something on to it, pressed the red button and threw it overboard the building, "Let's go-we may need to find a new location after this."

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Prowl asked as he parkoured around the roof of the building, following Goldbug.

Goldbug looked back at him, roar of explosion shaking behind them as red death ate any evidence of them there. Glint of purple shone across his chest.

"After what they have made us go through?"

He frowned.

"No."


End file.
